Rooms (Porkchop's Adventure)
While you are not playing Wonder World III in Porkchop's Adventure, you can explore the studio. While doing this, you can obtain a variety of items, solve puzzles, and get unique endings. Break Room The Break Room is the main room in Porkchop's Adventure, and where you will spend most of your time. In the Break Room, you can play Wonder World III. You can also interact with a Safe using one of three different codes (2541, 1296, and 9632), each giving different things. You can also use a Hammer found in another area to break a Radio for a Battery. 1412.png Supply Closet The Supply Closet is the second room any player in Porkchop's Adventure will enter. After the blackout following the Tutorial, the player enters the Closet to find a new Fuse to repair the power. After the power is restored, the player can interact with the room, including opening a safe for a battery, and getting a Rod nessecary for another puzzle. The player can also get the keys for the Dressing Room in here. 1586.png Men's Bathroom When first trying to interact with the Men's Bathroom, the power will be broken and the player will be forced to leave. However, after the second blackout, the power issue is fixed and the player can interact with it. There is only one thing you can interact with in the Bathroom, being the safe. You use the metal rod from the Supply Closet to open the safe, giving you access to a battery, note, and vfx card. 1587.png Star Door The Star Door is found at the end of the Bathroom Hallway, and has two things to interact with. First, you can get a Note from the door, allowing you to knock on it. You can then knock on it in a specific order (3,5,1,2). Doing this will give you a battery. 1419.png Dressing Room When the player initally interacts with the Dressing Room, they will find it is locked. The player can get the keys in the Supply Closet, and use them to open it. Once inside, the player can open Marcus' locker and get a battery, get a note, and solve a Mask Puzzle to get a "???" File. 1585.png VFX Room The VFX Room is possibly one of the most important rooms in Porkchop's Adventure. The player will need the VFX Card from the Men's Bathroom the access it. Once inside, the player can get a note, and interact with a machine. The player needs 3 out of 5 batteries to turn the machine on, and get the True Ending. 1596.png Sticky Note Board The Sticky Note Board is found in the Power Room hallway. On it, there are a bunch of sticky notes mixed up. You first need to find a sticky note in the trash can at the end of the hallway and put it on the board. Then, you must unscramble the sticky notes to make a smiley face, which will give you a hint for the Mask Puzzle in the Bathroom Hallway. 1429.png Power Room The Power Room is the 3rd Room the player will visit in Porkchop's Adventure. After obtaining a Fuse from the Supply Closet, the player heads to the Power Room to remove the Broke Fuse and replace it. Once done, the player can ignore the Power Room until the second blackout, where they must visit it again. 1584.png